


Hair

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, just an unimaginative title, no relation to the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: A small series of captured moments.





	Hair

The door to Keith's room slid open to reveal Shiro, fresh from the shower. Water still dripped from his hair onto his bare shoulders as he smiled at Keith, stepping fully into the room.

"No." Keith's voice was flat.

"What?"

"No. You're not getting in this bed still dripping wet."

Shiro blinked. Keith hadn't even looked up from the datapad he was reading. "But - "

"Why don't you ever dry off when you get out of the shower, anyway?"

"It's cooler," Shiro replied. "I mean temperature-wise, not..."

"I had to put my pillow next to one of the engines before it'd dry out last time you laid down after a shower," Keith said, sitting up. "Go dry off and come back."

"But - "

"Go! You're making a puddle!"

Keith pointed imperatively and Shiro shuffled back out into the hallway, rubbing the back of his (soaking wet) head.

* * *

Lance lay facing Allura, the two of them curled together in his narrow bed. ("Your bed is so much bigger," he'd pointed out one time. "Yes, but this one is yours," she'd replied, and he still didn't quite get it, but her face when she said it was really cute, so he left it be.) Her hair was loose, floating like a cloud over her shoulders, and he ran his fingers through it, combing it gently away from her face. She was asleep, little puffs of breath ghosting over his cheeks, and he smiled at her, tracing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. Her being here, with him, still left him amazed, like he'd wake up any second in an empty room, the phantom sensation of her hair still tingling between his fingers.

He leaned forward, brushing a kiss over her forehead. She stirred, blinking sleepily up at him. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine," she murmured, pulling the blanket up and burrowing more deeply into his chest. His hand resumed its path through her hair, and she made a pleased little humming noise. "That feels nice."

Something warm spread through Lance's chest at the words, and he rested his chin on the top of her head. He made her feel nice. That felt nice.

* * *

"You ever think about growing this back out?" Hunk was sitting behind Pidge, flicking the ends of her hair as she dug through code to figure out which tag she forgot to close that broke the whole thing.

"Dude, can you imagine stuffing all that hair into a paladin helmet? I still don't know how Allura does it. I swear she just shapeshifts so it's short."

"Yeah, good point." He tousled the back of it, making her squawk and turn around to flap her hands at him.

"Stop that!"

"I still think it'd be cute," Hunk said, and spun his chair around to work on his own project.

"'Cute' won't keep me from dying of heatstroke in my armor," she shot back, but when she turned back to her screen, a faint flush covered her cheeks. "Cute," she muttered derisively. "I don't have time for 'cute', there are more important things than 'cute', _Hunk_."

"I can hear you," Hunk called over his shoulder. Pidge's only response was to hunch further over her desk and pretend she couldn't hear him chuckling at her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't. Know. Okay, the first bit was based on real life experience and then I wanted to include the others and ??? profit. Hunk and Pidge isn't necessarily shippy but if you wanna see it that way I will not object.


End file.
